The present invention relates to an antipsychotic.
Psychosis is a mental disease characterized by, for example, schizophrenia and its symptoms can be classified into two types, positive symptoms such as hallucinations, delusions, and abnormal behaviors and negative symptoms such as catatonia, autism, and non-emphasis. Chlorpromazine phenothiazine derivative produced in 1952 was the first antipsychotic to be developed. Haloperidol developed in 1963 is one of the most representative antipsychotics. However, these antipsychotics mainly function to improve positive symptoms caused by blockage of dopamine receptors but are ineffective in improving negative symptoms which are believed to be basic to the schizophrenia pattern. In addition, phencyclidine, an arylcyclohexyl amine derivative, is frequently being abused today by drug users in America and the resulting rapid increase in the number of patients showing schizophrenia-like symptoms has become a social problem. Since such patients show not only positive symptoms of schizophrenia but also its negative symptoms, there is a need for a drug which can improve not only positive symptoms of schizophrenia but also its negative symptoms and which causes no side effect.